Un cupido en Akatsuki RECARGADO
by Nyroge
Summary: Un reencuentro. Nuevas amistades. Los cupidos tambien tienen derecho a enamorarse, pero eso tal vez pueda causar confusiones y mal entendidos.
1. Chapter 1

**N**i hao a todo de Nuevo aruu~~

Tenia abandonado Fanfiction, pero volvi con la continuación que les había prometido, lamento el retraso, la inspiración tarda en llegar. Esta es la continuación de mi anterior fic, un Cupido en akartsuki.

**Disclaimer: N**aruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Setting: C**anon

**Advertencias: L**o digo ahora, este fic contiene Yaoi, si no te gusta, no lo leas. Tal vez sea mi ultimo **fanfic** de Naruto, junto con amor paralelo. Tendra Romance/Humor/Drama

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Tell me something I don't know…_

Esa canción comenzó a escucharse en aquel cuarto de paredes blancas, con algunos muebles de ropa o simplemente cajones, alumbrado por un gran ventanal por el cual entraba todo el sol, alumbrando aquella estancia y también una cama, en la cual se veían dos bultos bajo ellas. El sonido del celular comenzó a aumentar su volumen, a la vez que comenzaba a vibrar sobre una mesita colocada a un costado de la cama.

De pronto una mano blanca se deslizo entre las sabanas , tratando torpemente de coger el celular, hasta que lo localizo y de un click lo apagó.

Las mantas comenzaron a moverse y una cabecita de cabello rojizo oscuro se asomo algo adormilada.

-wahhhhh ñam ñam ñam – la chica salió totalmente de la cama y se estiro, rodeo con sus ojos la habitación hasta que reparo en un cuerpo que estaba a su lado.

…

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó, y el otro bulto dio un gracioso respingo en la cama a la vez que se enredaba en las sabanas y caia al suelo.

-¿Qué paso algo? ¿Nos atacan? – dijo la voz desde el suelo, al momento en que se levantaba y se dejaba ver una chica bajita, tez morena y cabello azabache como sus ojos.

-Nathalie ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la chica pelirroja.

-No me digas que no sabes- la peli negra hizo una mueca mirando a la chica con desesperación, iba a contestar , pero la otra dio un grito.

-¿Por qué estabas durmiendo junto a mi? – la pelinegra iba a contestar pero la chica la volvió a cortar, parándose de la cama y comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Ohhh no puede ser, dormimos juntas, eso quiere decir que tal vez…. No, no puede ser yo soy heterosexual, estoy 99,9% segura de eso, aunque tal vez el 0,01% hubiera hecho una diferencia y…-

-Lina…-

-Aun asi no es probable por que me sentiría rara y…-

-Lina…-

-Deberian haber cambios en mi cuerpo que lo corroboren…-

-Lina…-

-Mi cuerpo es la respuesta, debo tener algo en el – se miro el estomago- Mmmm todo en su lugar, entonces tal vez…

-¡Lina!- la aludida volteo , llegándole de lleno una almohada de kami-sama-sabe-porque, la hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa, por que me tiras almohadas? – la chica se reincorporo, mientras la peli negra la miraba enojada.

-Primero, si dormimos juntas, segundo si eres heterosexual con una tendencia al yaoi igual que yo y tercero no hicimos nada, de hecho, me quede contigo anoche viendo películas – la chica tenia cara de : ohh pero que curiosa la vida, ¿no?

-Entonces… ¿Por qué yo no me acuerdo de nada? – inquirió Lina.

-Facil, te olvidas siempre de lo que pasa, tienes mala memoria-

-Eso explica muchas cosas-

-¿Cómo el hecho de haberte subido a un burro intentando amansarlo mas de lo que ya estaba?

-No recuerdo eso-

-Ahí lo ves…- la pelinegra se levanto y paso por el lado de ella.

-¿A dónde vas Natty? – la chica paro su andar.

-A ducharme- contesto simplemente.

-Te hace falta-

-No empieces, pero.. ¿por que estas aquí en la casa de mis tios? ¿como es que te dejaron quedarte aquí?- la peli negra dio un suspiro y la miro.

-Viniste de vacaciones a Santiago, la ciudad en donde yo vivo por que tienes parientes aquí, ahora mismo estas en la casa de tus tios, y te quedaras aproximadamente todas las vacaciones de verano aquí; pero a tu tia se le ocurrió irse a Laguna Verde, que, irónicamente hablando es un pueblito que queda justo al lado de tu ciudad y decidió dejarte aquí, ya que a ti no te gusta ese pueblo.

-Cierto pero ¿Con que me alimentare?-

-Tus tios como tienen un negocio, los encargados se encargaran de atenderlo y un empleado te enviara dinero suficiente todo los días, para comer, comprar cosas a tu gusto, como también él se encargara de pagar cuentas. Ademas de que tu tia dijo que podias usar la casa para hacer fiestas, o invitar amigos, peor la única amiga que tienes aquí soy yo, y pues, mis padres decidieron que me quedara contigo – la peli negra se acerco y la abrazo infantilmente.

-Ohhhh entiendo, ojala Kari y Fer estuvieran aquí – el rostro de la pelirroja se entristeció.

-No te preocupes, ellas llegaran en 20 dias mas-

-¿Cómo la estarán pasando en Mexico?-

-Muy bien supongo, bien, ahora si, voy a ducharme – dijo la peli negra desapareciendo por el umbral. Lina dio un suspiro y comenzó a buscar la ropa que se colocaría cuando su amiga saliera del baño, asi tener todo listo para entrar ella.

Estiro las sabanas hacia atrás, y abrió las ventanas de par en par, dejando que entrara un poco de aire, ironico ya que en Santiago el smog abunda, pero por lo menos en ese sector no era tanto.

Bajo por las escaleras, cuidando no caerse aun con pijama puesto, hasta llegar a la cocina, ordeno un poco y coloco dos platos hondos en una pequeña mesita en el centro de la cocina, y al medio de esta el recipiente del cereal y una leche liquida. Luego volvió a subir y prendió la televisión de su cuarto, mientras su amiga se bañaba.

Pronto Natty llego lista y vestida, avisándole que el baño estaba desocupado.

-Ahh, deje listo abajo para que desayunes – dijo Lina antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

Natty asintió y bajo a la cocina, pero decidió esperar a que su amiga llegara para desayunar juntas.

Espero un poco, hasta que vio que Lina ya estaba a su lado, le dio un respingo, pues no sabia como había aparecido al lado suyo.

-No te sentí venir-

-Es por que tengo pisadas muy ligeras-

-Entiendo aruu~~-

Oye, no puedes decir aruu~~, a ti no te sale igual d genial como a Yao-

-¿Quién dice?-

-Yo… ahh siempre empezamos peleando por las frases de Hetalia-

-haha tienes razón, siéntate , serviré el cereal y el jugo- dijo Natty colocando las cosas sobre la mesa, cuando ya estuvo listo todo , comenzaron a comer, y luego dejaron los platos en el lava manos.

Lina estaba a punto de salir de la cocina para ir a la sala de estar, pero algo en la puerta llamo sui atención, un calendario, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la fecha.

-¿Qué pasa, Lina? – dijo Natty que venia secándose las manos con un paño. Lna apunto la fecha en el calendario y el rostro de la peli negra pareció captar.

-Asi que ya paso un año desde _eso, _eh- dijo Natty.

-Natsuko…- dijo Lina.

-¿Aun te acuerdas de mi otro nombre no, Nyroge?- la chica sonrio.

-Quiero volver a verlos- dijo la peli roja.

-Yo igual…-

Por un momento el lugar quedo en silencio. Que fue cortado por Natty.

-Vamos a dar un paseo, Lina. Hay que despejarse un poco, ya paso un año desde eso, en unos meses entraremos a la universidad y tendremos que olvidarnos de todo eso-

-Salgamos- dijo Lina, y salió hacia su habitación en busca de dinero y sus llaves, mas su celular, al bajar Natty la esperaba en la puerta.

Ambas salieron de la casa, dejando bien cerrada la puerta y la reja, mientras comenzaban a caminar por ese tranquilo barrio, era bien de mañana, y aunque ellas no eran madrugadoras, les gustaba ver aquel lugar totalmente vacio, y con los tempranos rayos del sol.

-Estamos cerca del parque- dijo Natty, como para si misma. Lina asintió y apresuro el paso, llegando antes a aquel lugar, que estaba transitado por pocas personas, un area llena de césped, algunos juegos para niños y varios arboles. Las chicas se pusieron a la sombra de un roble, a descansar un poco, Lina saco su reproductor de música y le paso un audífono a su amiga, comenzaron a escuchar una canción cualquiera.

-¿Tienes Marukaite Chikyuu versión Chibitalia? – dijo Natty emocionada, Lina ágilmente pulso algunos botones y coloco la canción.

-Ahhhh es tan adorable-

-Demasiado eheh- Natty la miro un momento.

-Este año estamos mas frias de lo normal- dijo. Lina se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez la ''madurez'' el aburrimiento, no lo se hm-

-Hace mucho que no decias ''hm''-

-Sale a veces igual que el ''aruu''- ambas rieron y luego suspiraron aliviadas, hasta que Lina noto algo.

-Nee, Natty, mira, una pileta, vamos, quiero pedir un deseo- a Natty la palabra deseo resonó en su cabeza, ero no hizo caso, y la acompaño hasta aquella pileta que tenia una estatua de angel en medio.

-¿Qué pediras?- dijo Natty.

-Dulces, muchos dulces- pero luego saco una moneda de su bolsillo, Natty espero a que dijera: ''deseo dulces y muchos chocolates, también un helado y…''

Quiero volver a ver a los Akatsukis – dijo Lina, y lanzo la moneda, esta impacto en el agua y se hundió lentamente, hasta tocar el suelo.

-¿Pero que hiciste?- zamarreo Natty.

-Lance una moneda-

-Me refiero a tu deseo- Lina la miro , y luego poso sus ojos castaños en la pileta.

-Ya no creo en esas cosas Natty, lo hice para molestarte y como ves, no ha pasado nada- abrió sus manos, Natty suspiro .

-Entiendo, ven, vámonos- dijo la peli negra para salir del parque e ir hacia otro lugar.

**Pov's Lina( Nyroge)**

Ha pasado tiempo desde aquel dia, siempre intento olvidarlo, pero las imágenes vienen a mi, y me quedo horas recordando, fue una grata experiencia, pero, sinceramente ya no deseo mucho, no me importa si se cumple o no. Pero de algo estoy segura, y es que puse cierta emoción en aquel deseo, sabia que no se cumpliría, pero aun asi…

Ahhh después del parque fuimos con Natty a recorrer parte de la ciudad, pasamos por tiendas de ropa, curioseamos y almorzamos fuera. Nada mas, en poco rato la noche iba cayendo sobre nosotras, asi que regresamos, por lo que tuvimos que pasar por el mismo parque de la mañana para llegar a casa, yo mire disimuladamente hacia la pileta y no vi nada raro, suspire cansada y seguimos rumbo a casa. Ya en ella, ordenamos todo, y prepare la cena.

**Fin Pov's Lina**

Pero lo que Lina no sabia, es que cerca de su casa, en un parque, aquella pileta se estaba iluminando enormemente…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ok, no pude resistirme a colocar primer capitulo y segundo capitulo juntos. Tomenlo como un regalo ya que hace semanas que había prometido el primer capi y me atrase. Mil disculpas.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las chicas ya estaban durmiendo, pero una de ellas se movia de un lado a otro, al parecer una pesadilla o un sueño confuso. La otra chica se despertó y luego de arrullar a su compañera al parecer tenia un mal sueño, logro calmarla , y asi ambas volvieron a quedarse dormidas.

Hasta el dia siguiente en el que repitieron la rutina del dia anterior, cada una se baño y luego tomaron desayuno. Para después lavar los trastes sucios.

-Nee, Lina ¿que soñabas ayer? – dijo la peli negra cuando ya hubo de terminar con el lavado.

-Soñe con los chicos- contesto Lina bastante seria, para tomar las llaves salir de la casa, ya en a puerta reparó en Natty - ¿Vienes?- la chica asintió extrañada y salió con ella,fuera de la casa,ara dejar todo cerrado y camnar en reccion al parque.

-¿Qué soñaste de ellos?-

-Que necesitaban ayuda-

-¿Y por que vamos al parque?-

-Debo comprobar algo ya, mi sueño era un aviso y debo descubrir si es cierto dijo la peli roja antes de salir corriendo para apresurar la llegada al parque, Natty muy a pesar , la siguió ya que no le gustaba correr, pero aun asi…

Llegaron rápidamente al lugar y Lina comenzó a mirar por todos los angulos del parque para ver si lograba divisar algo extraño.

-Tal vez estén cerca de la pileta – dijo Natty de forma casi burlona.

Lina no reparó en el sarcasmo de su amiga y se dirigió corriendo hacia la pileta en donde abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lina? ¿Qué viste?- Natty iba a seguir preguntando, pero miro hacia el sitio al cual miraba Lina y se también se sorprendió.

Fuera de la pileta habían varios chicos y una chica en el suelo, probablemente inconscientes, pero de una singular belleza que jamás habían visto hasta ahora.

Todos estaban vestidos con túnicas rojas como los Akatsukis, tal vez en realidad no estuvieran inconscientes, solo dormidos.

En una esquina estaba un chico de cabello colorín, casi naranjos con pocos piercings en la cara y de tez pálida, el chico comenzó a moverse y abrió ambos ojos algo somnolientos, sus ojos eran de un gris hermoso.

La chica al lado de el, tenia el cabello negro azulado, en el sol se veian pequeños reflejos azules, también despertaba, mostrando unos ojos castaños, y una piel blanca y sin perturbaciones.

Al lado de esta ya había un chico despierto y que miraba todo con curiosidad, tenia una bufanda naranja sobre su cuello, tez bronceada, ojos negros y cabello castaño.

Alejado de ellos había un chico de tez blanca, ojos dorados, casi amarillos y cabellos negros, pero que tenían un extraño reflejo color verde sobre ellos. Lina inconscientemente se llevo una mano a sus labios.

Otro chico estaba por allí, refunfuñando, tenia el cabello rubio ceniza, tez clara y unos extravagantes ojos violetas, el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

Otro chico regañaba al albino para que no refunfuñara, aquel chico tenia el cabello castaño claro, tez bronceada y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Habia un chico peli rojo que llamo profundamente la atención de ambas chicas, era un rojo sangre, el chico era de tez palida y unos extravagantes ojos cafes, que podían confundirse con el rojo.

Al lado de él, había un rubio de ojos azules, tenia cabello corto y un flequillo cubriendo levemente su ojo izquierdo, tenia tez palida.

Y por ultimo un chico moreno, con un corte de eplo genial, de cabello azabache al igual que sus ojos, mirada seria y unos ojeras en forma de líneas sobre sus mejillas, tenia el cabello corto.

Todos los chicos miraron a las chicas frente a ellos, y se levantaron rápidamente, comenzando a hacer sellos, y exclamando jutsus que al final no funcionaban.

Natty no cabia en si de la emoción, pero Lina tenia una mirada divertida, aun asi, miraba algo indiferente la escena. Se acerco a los chicos que retrocedieron unos pasos.

-No creo que sus poderes sirvan aquí, Akatsukis- dijo Lina, muchos se sorprendieron por que sabía el nombre de su organización.

-¿Cómo nos conoces? – dijo Pain.

Lina iba a contestar, pero vio la mirada de Zetsu, pareciera que el chico recordara algo, y la miraba de pies a cabeza, hasta que grito un nombre.

-¡Nyroge!-

-Hasta que te acuerdas de tu hija- dijo la chica sonriente, lo siguiente fue un Zetsu que abrazo a la chica fuertemente, seguida de todos los Akatsukis que abrazaron también a Natty en un abrazo grupal.

-Hay cosas que no cambian – dijo Lina, o mejor dicho nuevamente Nyroge.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**E**spero que les haya gustado, y a **Nathita ** etto… escribi un Rusia x china por si te interesa leerlo ehehehehe. Bien adiós a todos, espero sus reviews, aunque sea uno aruu


	2. Chapter 2

-trata de entrar lo mas calladita posible- Emmmm….hola? Ahh Gomen ne a todos por la tardanza, pero gracias a Lau…segui, me da flojera dar mas explciaciones y…a Nathita, no, nunca intente hacer un complot en tu contra :DDD – esconde planes de complot(?)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son mios….eso ya lo supere, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Setting: **AU

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Luego de ese enorme abrazo grupal, en que mas de algún Hidan por ahí soltó sus infaltables groserías según él, por la emoción, según Kakuzu por que era un marica que como no podía llorar, decía palabrotas, y buehh…todo igual que siempre.

-Ahh chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos- dijo Natty, ya cuando la hubieron soltado, solo un poco.

-Demasiado hum- dijo Deidara, bastante feliz. Lina seguía observando a los chicos, y lo distintos que se veían, asi que bromeó un poco.

-Nee, Deidara, te viene ese corte de cabello- dijo.

-¿Tu crees? – se llevó una mano por el cabello- Es que me recorto las puntas cada tres-WOAHHH! PERO QUE MI**** LE PASO A MI CABELLO, MI BEBE!- se tiró dramáticamente al suelo, mientras una música dramática que salió de kami-sama-sabe-donde, le hacía el melodrama de fondo.

-Natty, crei haberte dicho que dejaras los efectos fuera-

-Ouhhh- la chica hizo un puchero,y se guardó los mini parlantes, cortándose la canción.

-Muy bien, asi me gusta, ahooooooora…..-miró a los chicos que se miraban bobamente el cuerpo, como diciendo : '' ¡Ohh, pero que sexy soy!''. Claro, a excepción de Deidara que seguía haciendo su drama, pero a falta de música de fondo….hacia teatro mudo.

-_Por favor…cuando necesito una cámara ¿Dónde rayos está? _–pensó Lina, pero luego lo consideró- _Ahh…cierto…debajo de mi almohada…eso me pasa por no hacer mi cama hoy…-_disimuladamente se dio un 'facepalm' pero Tobi la vio.

-¿Por qué Nyroge se golpea?- preguntó inocentemente.

Nyroge/Lina iba a responder, pero fue cortada por Tobi, que se respondió solito.

-Ahhhh…tal vez por que tenía una mosquita en la cara…-sonrió-

-_Muy inteligente Tobi…muy inteligente….-_pensó, mas no dijo nada y emprendió su camino, rumbo a su casa, siendo seguida visualmente por todo Akatsuki y Nataly.

Seguía caminando con la idea de que la estuviera siguiendo, para llevarlos a su casa…pero, al no sentir las pisadas, da un suspiro, y levanta una mano.

-El que llegue primero…. ¡Tendrá una galletita!-

-¡GALLETAS! *A* -gritó Tobi y salió corriendo tras Nyroge.

Deidara dejó salir un suspiro pesado: _No creerá que vamos a ir ¿o si?_

Volvió a levantar la vista, y vio que….estaba solo, esperen…no, no estaba solo, por que una linda plantita rodadora pasó para hacerle compañía, pero…se fue….

-….hum….- se va caminando tras de ellos, con la cola entre las patas.

(A/N: ¿Tenia cola o3o? Nyroge: es un decir... Yo: ahhhhh )

**Ya en la casa**

-Bien, chicos…la verdad no tengo idea que hacen aquí pero estoy, muy feliz, no saben cuanto –dice algo seria-

Hidan disimuladamente se acerca a Kakuzu y susurra algo en su oído : Ouh..se nota….

-¡Hey! ¡Cabello decolorado! ¡Ya te escuché! - reprochó la pelirroja cofcofteñidacofcof .

-¿C-cabello d-decolorado? ¡Es un problema de la infancia! – corre hacia la primera puerta que encuentra, llorando gaymente.

Lina rueda los ojos.

-Hidan…-dice, ya mas calmada- Ese es el baño…-ríe un poco- Claro, puedes quedarte ahí, si te quieres desahogar de otra forma.

Nataly escondió una risa detrás de su mano.

-Chicos….ya los extrañaba, en serio –sonrió de nuevo la pelirroja- Ahora díganme…. ¿Cómo lograron llegar aqui?

-Es una laaaaaarga historia- dijo Itachi.

_Flash Back_

_Estaban todos los Akatsukis reunidos alrededor del pozo, celebrando 1 año desde que las chicas vinieron, todos abrazaditos y pegaditos y todas esas cursilerías , hasta que…_

_-¡TOBI NO AGUANTA! ¡TOBI DEBE VERLAS DE NUEVO! – el enmascarado se tiró de cabeza a un pozo, siendo seguido de todos los Akatsukis que intentaron detenerlos y ps…así llegaron_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Woooooow, pero que historia más larga –dijo Nyroge, con mucho sarcasmo, mirando un reloj- Te demoraste 1 minuto y 59 segundos en contarla Itachi, es un récord – el pelinegro le devolvió una mirada altanera.

-A eso le llamo Flash Back- dijo Nataly, riendo con ironía, y guardando disimuladamente una grabadora con el título de : 'El discurso más largo de Itachi'

-Por supuesto…-el pelinegro se pasó una mano por el cabello sexymente, y Lina ya estaba viendo si habían cámaras ocultas, por que su pelo se movía y resplandecía estilo comercial de Shampoo – esta boquita no puede gastarse mucho ¿o si?

Un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan silencio; los Akatsukis se alejaron poco a poco y disimuladamente de Itachi, menos Kisame claro, que tenían corazoncitos volando alrededor de él.

-¡Mi heroe! – dijo, bajito el hombre….ya no azul.

Luego de que ese silencio fuera cortado por una Natty que rodaba por el piso en posición fetal diciendo: ¡Oh my goshhh! ¡Ya lo he visto todo! ¡Oh ! – y un poco mas de – 

(Nota: -la escritora se golpeo contra el teclado, y luego le dio un ataque nervioso a las manos, por favor, le rogamos paciencia-)

mzn 

(A/N: -le da un golpe al computador-)

Y una Lina riendo como cerdo…

(A/N: ¡Lo arregle! BD Hahahahahahahahahah –riendo americanamente(? )

Todos los Akatsukis pasaron a tomar asiento en la sala de estar de la enorme casa, mientras reían y hablaban de sus experiencias, mientras algún chiste ocasional llenaba el lugar de risas. La noche llegó rápidamente al lugar., así que Nyroge se levantó junto con Natsuko/Natty,y miraron a los chicos.

-Ok, en vista de que…al parecer se quedarán aquí un buen tiempo…-Natsuko trataba de no hablar rápido, guardando la poca compostura que le quedaba- Les daremos habitaciones, claro…tendrán que compartirlas.

Todos asintieron y ente las dos chicas los llevaron a la planta alta, en donde habían 4 habitaciones. Tres de ellas eran grandes y una bastante pequeña…esa se la dieron a Tobi.

-Aquí dormirán Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu y Hidan –decretó Natsuko, dándoles una habitación bastante grande con dos camarotes, con lo que los chicos se pelearon por ver quien dormía arriba. ¿Resultado? Hidan se cayó de la cama y quedo inconsciente un ratito. Natsuko quizo ayudar, pero Kakuzu dijo que ya se le pasaría.

La otra habitación que era medianamente grande…se la dejaron ellas mismas por que no querían dormir abajo. La habitación mas grande , ya que era la matrimonial, se la cedieron a Pein y Konan.

Los largos sillones de la planta baja se las cedieron a Kisame e Itachi, el primero se mostro conforme y el segundo…..

-¡No! ¡Esa clase de sillones no es propicio para mi sueño de belleza! – y luego de algunas discusiones , cojines volando, groserías que por obvias razones no pueden ir aquí. Itachi aceptó….no pregunten como…

Y nuestro querido Zetsu…por desconocidas razones quizo dormir en el invernadero y asi después de un agitado dia….

Todos se fueron a dormir como buenos niños.

**Ya entrada la noche**

Las chicas aun estaba despiertas, acostadas juntas, hablando en voz muy bajita…

-Es demasiado…aun no puedo creerlo-decia Natsuko.

-Yo menos…- respondió Nyroge, mientras se hacia una trenza.

-¿Cuánto crees que esto dure? –

-La verdad no lo sé, pero no pienses en eso, disfrutemoslos lo mas que podamos…- dijo la pelirroja y se acomodo entre las cobijas intentando conciliar el sueño, Natsuko hizo lo mismo. Ya estaban cerrando los ojitos, cuando…

-Nyroge…no me toques los pies-

-¿De que hablas? Estoy al otro extremo de la cama….- las chicas se miraron y luego vieron un bultito en las cobijas, que se movia.

-Wahhhhhhh!- y luego una Nyroge estampando una alisadora de cabello en el extraño bulto que se dejo de, mover al instante.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**REVIEEWS! Please, háganme feliz, aprovechen esta oportunidad, asdasdasdasd w , y agradezco a TODOS sus comentarios, no escribo los agradecimientos por que ya me voy a acostar como niña buena que soy -3-**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**H**ello, my dears. ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien, entré a la Universidad y todo, y siento no haber continuado el fic, pero es que no sabía que escribir, y pasé por un breve período donde nada que escribiera me gustaba, pero he vuelto. No sé si pueda traerle las actualizaciones tan rápido como ustedes quisieran pero lo intentaré, y de paso continuar los otros fics que debo, espero aún me recuerden (?)

Y eso, cualquier pregunta, pueden enviar un review y en el caso de tener cuenta fanfiction, pueden enviarme un mensaje , de todas formas mi correo se haya en mi página de fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Setting: **Creo que un poco de Canon, un poco de AU.

**Advertencias: **Fic Yaoi, hombrex hombre. Pero si estás aquí, significa que me seguiste en la ''primera temporada'' y sabes de qué va todo esto.

**OOC:** Sé que actualmente éste es un problema para muchas chicas, lectoras o lectores exigentes, bien, aclararé y nos evitaremos discusiones que detesto, éste es un fic de humor, comedia, para que nos riamos un rato, o eso espero. De que puedo escribir a los personajes serios y según su personalidad, haré un intento de que sea totalmente IC, pero siendo esto comedia, absténganse de exigir, pero no tengan miedo de dar críticas constructivas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Lina! ¡Debe ser un pejelagarto! –Gritó Naty, yendo a buscar la escoba, mientras mientras Linda golpeaba un par de veces más con su plancha de pelo, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: ¡La pobre plancha se arruinaría!

-¡Perdón Vlad, no era mi intención! ¿Te dolió? Ya, ya. Mami no te volverá a usar de arma. –Cuando Naty llegó con la escoba vio a Nyroge frotando su mejilla con la alisadora de cabello, alzó una ceja, con la escoba en alto. Ignorando que el bulto bajo las sabanas se movía buscando una salvación.

Lina abrió los ojos, miró la alisadora en su mejilla y luego a Nataly, y rió bobamente, tirando el aparato hacia cualquier lado, cayendo éste justamente sobre la cosa que estaba bajo las sabanas, sacándole un quejido.

-Eh, nada. ¿Qué haces tú aqui? –Preguntó la otra, nerviosa, mientras Natalia apoyaba la escoba en el suelo y le miraba con cara de 'seriously?.

-No sé, quién sabe, ¿Quizás por que duermo aquí?

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad? Mil perdones yo, lo que pasa es qu—

-Lina, ésta conversación se me está haciendo algo rara, ¿sabes? Ahora…-Paseó los ojos por toda la habitación- ¿Dónde está el intruso?

-Ah, el intruso, está justamente aq…—Iba a posar una mano sobre donde se suponía que estaba esa persona, pero sólo dio con el mullido colchón, abriendo los ojos y mirando cómicamente horrorizada a la otra, Nataly imitó su gesto viéndole de igual forma.

-É-esto sólo puede significar una cosa…-Dijo Nataly, sujetando esa escoba y temblando, a lo que Lina asentía con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡El intruso puede convertirse en sábanas y cobijas! –Nataly iba a decir que si, pero su rostro cambió rápidamente ante la estúpida afirmación. Lina iba a gritar pero le llegó un fuerte almohadazo en la cara que la botó de la cama, dejándola con los pies hacia arriba y algo aturdida.

-No. –Fue lo único que dijo la otra, caminando hacia la cama y buscando por ambos lados, a lo que se le ocurrió ver bajo la cama y entonces halló al intruso, sacándolo, encontrándose éste inconsciente. Natsuko/Nataly suspiró y se asomó para ver a Lina aún en el suelo, ésta le devolvió la mirada con un mohín en los labios.-Ah, sigues viva. –Dijo como si nada.

-Ugh, ¿Por qué la violencia? Eso no resuelve nada.

-Si, pero tú eres especial, y por lo tanto mis métodos contigo son especiales.

-¿Especial incluye golpearme? –Preguntó, levantándose y sobándose la cabeza con un enorme puchero.

-En casos como éstos, ahm, sip. Ahora…-Se fue a ver al intruso que seguía en el piso.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí ? –Lina también se asomó a ver al que se metió en su cama cuando intentaban dormir. Estaba demasiado quieto a decir verdad.

-¡Lo mataste! –Gritó Lina con dedito acusador, a lo que Natsuko se golpeaba la cara con la mano. -¡H-Hay que esconder el cuerpo!

-Está inconsciente…

-¡…..Y luego cortarlo en trocitos e incinerarlo...!

-Lina, está inconsciente, nada más.

-¡Y luego tirarlo en una bolsa de basura , los restos, claro que no pudieron quemarse!

-Nyroge…

-¡Somos asesinas! Conste que eres mi cómplice, no, mejor dicho, lo matamos entre las dos, pero descuida, ¡sé mantener la calma en éstas situaciones! Si tú no hablas, yo no hablo…-Se acercó al cuerpo y lo tomó por debajo de los brazos arrastrándolo al armario, ante la mirada afilada de una Natsuko que se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer algo así. Ésta suspiró y fue hasta una Lina que escondió el cuerpo en el armario de forma vertical y cerró la puerta tras de sí, girándose a Natsuko, palmeándose las manos , como quitándose la basura.

-Listo, paso dos, cortar el cuerpo. ¿Lo harás tú o yo? No soy muy tolerante. –Natsuko se quedó parada ahí, mirándola y con la ceja alzada y una mano en la cadera, en voz baja comenzó a contar en reversa. ''3…2….1'' y entonces con el peso del cuerpo, el armario se abrió y éste cayó sobre Nyroge, quedando la chica aplastada.

-¡Ah! ¡Es un zombie! ¡Quítalo, quítalo! –Natsuko, ya harta, tomó el chico de la camisa y lo volteó, revelando a Tobi que seguía con la máscara puesta, y con el único ojo visible en espiral, mientras Lina se cubría la cara.- Lo maté, pobre de mi Tobi, lo maté. Agh, pasamos tanto juntos…-Le abrazó y lo posó contra su regazo, acariciándole los cabellos a punto de llorar.

-No me escuchas al parecer. –Dijo la otra en u bufido, y tomándole por la oreja le gritó. - ¡Está inconsciente! –Lina cerró los ojos con fuerza y le miró feo.

-Ya, ya. No te enojes. –Miró a Tobi igualmente preocupada- Pero inconsciente es algo grave, ¿cómo un Akatsuki como Tobi queda así?

-Piénsalo…es humano, bueno, no estoy segura si completamente. –Dijo la chica, levantándose y dejando la habitación, a lo que Nyroge se puso nerviosa, palmeándole la nuca al chico, pues no se atrevía a remover su máscara.

-No me dejes sola, ¿cómo lo despertaré? –Preguntó ella, bajando la mirada hacia el chico, pero al hacerlo, recibiendo un buen chapuzón que le hizo dar un saltito tanto a ella como a un Tobi exaltado, que se sentaba y miraba a todos lados, al igual que la ahora pelirroja, dirigiendo ambos la mirada a Natsuko que sostenía un balde de agua entre sus manos, y lo dejaba caer al suelo, como diciendo ''woops''

-Awn, ¿por qué hiciste eso, Naty? –Preguntó, mirando como el Akatsuki movía el cabello de izquierda a derecho, secándoselo como un cachorro.

-Pues, despertarlos a ambos, creo que ha funcionado de maravilla. –Explicó la otra sonriente, arrodillándose después a mirar a Tobi.- Por cierto, lo siento por los golpes pero, ¿Qué hacías aquí de todas formas?

El castaño se giró a ella, sobándose la cabecita, y si hubiera podido verlo sin la máscara, habrían visto ese puchero.

-Quería dormir con ustedes, tenía frío y necesitaba un abrazo. –Explicó mirándolas a ambas.

-Pues ahora yo tengo frío. –Contestó Lina, abrazándose así misma , temblando por el frío del agua.- Creo que me iré a cambiar ropa y secarme. –Dijo, levantándose y tomando ropa de su armario, retirándose, siendo ahora Natsuko como Tobi los que se quedaran solos.

-Si querías dormir con nosotras debiste golpear la puerta, no entrar así. –Le regañó la otra.

-Pero si golpeaba no sería sorpresa. –Replicó él, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y ya viste lo que pasó. –Le contestó la chica, también cruzándose de brazos, a lo que el otro bajo los suyos y bajó la cabeza, esto sacó un suspiro de Nataly, quien sólo le palmeó la cabeza y se levantó, buscando alguna camisa grande que prestarle a Tobi, total, sólo se había mojado el torso, y podría dormir con los pantalones.

-¿Puedo quedarme de todas formas?

-Si. –Dijo la otra, lanzándole a la cabeza una camisa- Puedes. –En eso entró Lina ya cambiada y con el cabello seco, o medianamente seco, mirando al otro con cara de pregunta. –Dormirá con nosotras hoy. –Eso sacó un puchero de la otra.

-¿Le dijiste que doy patadas en la noche?

-Nop.

-¿Y que hablo dormida?

-Nope.

-¿Y que abrazo a la gente?

-Nop

-¿Entonces por qué lo dejaste dormir aquí?

-Es que debiste ver su carita. –Lina miró el rostro de Tobi, rostro cubierto por una máscara, mirando de regreso a Natsuko, con el ceño fruncido, debía estar tomándole el pelo. La otra chica solo soltó una risa , mientras acomodaba la cama.- Es un decir. –Lina bajó la mirada hacia Tobi.

-¿Seguro que quieres dormir con nosotras? –El muchacho asintió.

-Mejor aquí, que dormir solo en ese cuarto.

-¿Y el resto?

-….Mejor dormir con ustedes que con el resto. –Dicho esto se levantó y fue a cambiarse, poniéndose la camisa encima y secarse, volviendo a los minutos, con las chicas ya acomodadas, y una Nyroge apegada a Natsuko, frotándose en el hombro de ésta ante el rostro molesto de la otra.

-¿Qué te he dicho de abrazarme cuando dormimos juntas?

-¿Me dijiste algo sobre eso? –Preguntó Lina, ingenuamente, apretujándola como un peluche, a lo que Tobi se acomodaba junto a ellas, cubierto hasta arriba y mirándolas a ambas con una expresión divertida bajo la máscara.

-¿No piensas sacarte esa máscara para dormir? –Preguntó Lina, aún apoyada en el hombro de Natsuko, deformándose la mejilla por tanto frotarse. El chico titubeó, era cierto, y sería incómodo, entonces llevó una mano a la máscara y la alzó, ante la atenta mirada de las chicas, y cuando ya iba a dejar al descubierto su rostro, se volteó, se sacó la máscara y escondió su cara bajo las almohadas, sacando un bufido de ambas chicas, que sólo se miraron entre sí y suspiraron.

-Lina…ve a apagar la luz. –La pelirroja negó y le abrazó fuerte.- ¿Por qué no?

-Cuando la apague, caminaré a la cama y el monstruo de la cama me jalará de las piernas para meterme bajo la cama.

-Lina…eso no existe.

-En la película del otro día, ¡si! –Natsuko bufó y se levantó, apagando las luces y yendo de vuelta con ella, recostándose al lado de Nyroge, quien sólo la abrazó y apretujó. –Gracias y…buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Lina. –Ambas miraron a Tobi- Buenas Noches , Tobi.

-Buenas noches chicas.

Así, los tres, acurrucados, se quedaron en silencio, esperando por fin descansar de un muy agitado día, lleno de emociones y confusiones (por lo de Tobi), hasta que se escuchó un ruido de una rama.

-Nataly, ¿oíste eso? –Preguntó, una asustada Lina, frotándose contra el hombro de Natsuko, quien miraba serenamente el techo.

-Es la rama de un árbol contra la ventana.

-Ah…-Se escuchó la madera crujir- ¿Y e-eso?

-La madera se enfría en la noche y produce ese sonido.

-Ah…-Se escuchó como algo se apagaba abajo- ¿Y eso?

-Es el sonido que hace el refrigerador.

-Entiendo…¿Y eso qu-?

-Lina…

-¿Si?

-Cállate y duerme.

-Ah, está bien. –Dijo la pelirroja, escondiéndose bajo las frazadas, pero manteniendo a la otra abrazada, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Natsuki, quien sólo dejó salir un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

_Habia sido una interesante noche. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Listow~! Mis adorables lectores, quizás ya no sean muchos los que me sigan por que dejé éste fic en Hiatus un tiempo, pero a los que lo leían antes, y lo van a leer ahora, les agradezco su enorme paciencia. Sé lo que se siente que dejen un fic sin actualizar por mucho tiempo, y caí en ese error, pero intentaré hacer un esfuerzo por terminar los fics que debo. **


	4. Otro día otra sonrisa

**Hoa mis criaturitas del señor. ¿Cómo han andado? Cómo ya mencioné quizás no pueda poner las actualizaciones tan seguido como quisiera pero trataré de no dejarlas botadas por meses como hice antes, además recuerden: Es un fic. Habrán varios capítulos y debo poder tener imaginación para cada uno. **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Setting: **Canon/AU

**Advertencias: **Lo mismo de la anterior, un fic hombre x hombre. Si estás aquí ya sabes cómo va esto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente el sol pasó por cada visillo, intentando despertar a todos los akatsukis, los mismos que se cubrían por encima de la cabeza para que el brillo de la mañana no los despertara.

Sol ha usado resplandor.

No es muy eficaz.

Mientras tanto dos chicas y un chico en una cama comenzaban a despertarse poco a poco; Natsuko lentamente abría los ojos, un ojo primero, y el otro después, iba a alzar el brazo para frotarse los ojos y el rostro pero se encontró inmovilizada, al bajar la mirada se encontró una Lina muy cómoda , abrazandola y usando sus pechos de almohadas, frotándose en estos aún dormida.

—Serás…—Musitó ella , resoplando un poco , poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la frente de la semi dormida Lina, empujando para que la soltara, sólo ganándose los 'no, no, no' aún dormidos de la otra chica. Miró de reojo a Tobi quien dormía aún, y pensó en un movimiento ninja para deshacerse de ese pulpo humano; lenta, muy lentamente tomó las manos de Lina y las abrió para así liberarse del agarre, y a cambio acercó a Tobi, pues Lina parecía querer abrazarla otra vez. Dejó a Tobi ahí, siendo abrazado ahora por Nyroge.

—Libre~—Dijo ella, y en puntillas salió de la habitación para ir a ver la casa. Se supone que la dueña de ésta debía tomar ese rol, pero estaba muy bien durmiendo como para ello. Y quizás mentí, los tres no habían despertado, solamente una.

Primero lo primero, revisó cada cuarto, entró a uno donde estaban la mayoría de los chicos y abrió las cortinas, aunque ni eso los despertó, fue a otro más y también abrió las cortinas, bajó al primer piso con cuidado y miró la cocina, saliendo por la puerta al patio y al fondo donde estaba invernadero , Zetsu todavía seguía de pié, pero dormido. Nataly lo encontró gracioso, aunque espeluznante, sin esa capa de Akatsuki y el cuerpo mitad blanco, mitad negro se veía extraño, extrañamente humano, ¿y escalofriante por qué? Pues por que si aún tuviera esa capa y esas plantas alrededor de su cabeza seria 'normal' verlo ahí, ahora sólo parecía un humano cualquiera con problemas en la cabeza, o una atracción inhumana a las plantas.

Zetsu en cuestión parecía querer despertar, pues sus párpados temblaban y frotaba un poco su cabeza contra unas hojas enrolladas en los palos del invernadero.

—¿Le digo que esas hojas le producirán picazón? —Se preguntó Natsuko, pero suspiró y volvió al interior de la casa. —Lo descubrirá solo. —Concluyó caminando hacia el refrigerador y viendo que había, al hacerlo sonrió: tenían suficiente comida, pero…

—¿Será suficiente para todos los Akatsukis? —Cerró el refrigerador y fue a abrir ventanas y cortinas en la planta baja para ventilar la casa, los chicos ya despertarían en algún momento, esperaba. (?)

Mientras tanto una chica pelirroja teñida babeaba un poco sobre la camisa de Tobi quien todavía dormía. Se restregó un poco, pero frunció el entrecejo al no sentir algo suavecito en sus mejillas, por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente, y siendo su brazo lo primero que vería.

—Naty , creo que la pubertad la hizo al revés contigo, ya no tienes pechos. Jajaj. —A medida que subía la mirada para ver a la chica, dejó de sonreír adormilada y reír. —Ja…—Frente a ella un Tobi que despertaba lentamente la miraba. —¿N-Naty…? —¿Por qué Lina seguía llamándola por su nombre si era obvio que era Tobi? Se preguntaran…bueno, entre tanto movimiento que hizo Naty antes y se fue, no se percató que ahora el chico no tenía la máscara puesta, y ésta descansaba en el suelo. Es decir, es cierto que Tobi llegó aquí sin una máscara puesta, pero se las había arreglado para confeccionar otra y cubrirse, sumado a que tenía una pésima memoria.

—¡Ahhh! —Gritó, y por ende , despertó a otro chico que se removió en la cama asustado mirando a todos lados, observando a Nyroge que le señalaba con el dedo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Tobi, sin entender.

—T-Tú…

—¿Eh?

—¡Tú!

—¿Yo qué?

—¡Tú…! ¡La pubertad te ha…! ¡Transformado en hombre ! —Gritó Lina, a lo que el chico también gritó y se revisó todo el cuerpo, tocándose.

—¡No me digas eso que me siento sensible! —Respondió él en un tono bastante marica, mirándose los brazos y las piernas. —Mis piernas son horrendas, necesito una depilación. —Aunque fueran pequeñísimos puntos que casi ni se notaran, la vanidad hacía maravillas.

—¿Quiere decir que la pubertad acabará así conmigo? —Preguntó Lina, comenzando a aguarse sus ojitos , a pesar de que estaba a punto de cumplir sus 18, aunque aún le faltaba desarrollarse más. —Tendré vellos hasta en las partes donde no llega el sol. ¡Qué ho-rren-do! —Dijo ella haciéndose bolita, pero luego tomar el rostro de Tobi. —No te preocupes, querida amiga. Haremos algo con ese cuerpo horrendo que tienes, aunque debo admitir que tienes un hermoso rostro, y corrijo lo dicho, tienes un hermoso cuerpo en realidad. Seguro un hombre con una diferente orientación sexual va a quererte como mujer y…—Le dio una mirada algo descarada a su cuerpo. —Y como hombre, si.

Tobi solamente asentía con la cabeza estúpidamente, y tomó las manos de Lina, correspondiendo ésta el gesto.

—Saldremos de esto juntas. —Dijo Tobi.

—Juntas…—Respondió Lina con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos, siendo ésta bella escena observada por una chica que sólo pudo hacer un facepalm ante la estupidez humana, no, corregía: la estupidez de Nyroge y la de Tobi.

—Idiotas. —Dijo Natsuko , imitando el mismo tono ensoñador que los chicos, aunque en plan de burla. Nyroge se giró a verla y soltó las manos de Tobi.

—¡La pubertad produce clones! Aunque tú te pareces mucho a la original. —De un salto llegó a ella y le miró las bubis. —Siguen siendo tan pequeñas como las de la original, pero suaves. —La otra la empujó y fue hasta el chico, mirándole y sonrojándose.

—Te ves muy lindo, Tobi. —El chico ladeó la cabeza sin comprender a qué se refería la otra, hasta que llevó una mano a su propio rostro, palpando la nariz y las mejillas y no una máscara, horrorizándose al estar descubierto. —¡No te cubras! T-Te ves fantástico de esa forma —Le dijo Natsuko intentando tranquilizarlo, mientras Nyroge salía de la habitación a despertar al resto, yendo a cada habitación, moviéndoles hasta sacar los primeros gruñidos, y maldiciones de Jashin-sama, entre algunos 'te haré explotar' o '¿has considerado ser una silenciosa marioneta?'

Acabó bajando a preparar el desayuno, pero como estaba en la cocina ya, aprovechó de salir y despertar a Zetsu, grande fue su sorpresa de verlo frotarse sobre esa planta que dejaría una no muy linda comezón en su mejilla, asi que se apresuró a despertarlo.

—¡Zetsuuuuu! —Hizo alzando la voz, moviéndolo, hasta sacar los primeros parpadeos del muchacho que al ver a la chica sonrió aún medio adormilado, hasta al fin despertar.

—Buenos días. —Al hacer el primer movimiento sintió que le dolió el cuello, al parecer dormir parado no era una muy buena opción para dormir, sólo que ahora el dolor venia con un picazón en la parte de la mejilla. —¿Q-Qué tengo en mi mejilla?

—Se supone que eres casi planta, ¿cómo no sabias que esa cosa te picaría?

El chico no pudo contestar pues comenzó a rascarse, y la chica pasó al interior de su hogar a preparar todo. Uno a uno entonces fueron bajando los akatsukis, cada uno con una cara de perros que se pasaba tras darse una lavada de cara e ir a la mesa. Nyroge estaba viendo el refrigerador nuevamente, y de espaldas a ella los akatsukis mirando el cereal, especialmente Deidara , la muchacha contaba los alimentos, tenían bastantes,para unas cuatro personas, pero para más de 5 no. Así que debería ir a comprar.

—¡Nyroge! ¿Cómo se supone debo preparar ésto? —Preguntó Deidara.

—¿El que? —Dijo ella, de espaldas al rubio.

—El cereal y la leche.

—Sólo coloca el cereal en el plato y la leche, y bam, desayuno listo. —Contestó, contando las raciones de comida, mientras el muchacho obedecía, tras un silencio, el rubio habló.

—Nyroge…¿Cuándo se supone que debo comer el cereal? ¿Cuándo se quema o cuando deje de quemarse?

—Cuando deje de quemarse, por supues- —Se quedó callada un momento, con el ceño fruncido y se volteó para ver como ese cereal se quemaba. —¡¿Pero qué…?!

Deidara miraba el fuego y aplaudía como una foca retrasada, al igual que Itachi que parecía hipnotizado observando todo eso, incluso acercando una mano para intentar tocarlo, hasta que apareció Natsuko con un extintor de quien sabe donde apagando el fuego, sacando un ''ouhhh'' decepcionado de los chicos, y una Naty mirando furiosa a Lina.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice yo ahora? —Preguntó ella con un puchero, sin saber como se incendiaba el cereal, o si era posible, luego recordó que Deidara era…Deidara, asi que todas sus preguntas tenían una respuesta.

—Te dejo sola con los chicos 10 minutos y casi provocan un incendio.

—¡Se incendió el cereal! ¿Cómo iba a evita algo como _eso_?

—Pues evitándolo sin más.

Mientras las chicas discutían los akatsukis miraban su bol de cereal quemado con un puchero, puchero que Lina captó y fue hasta ellos sirviéndoles bien el cereal sin incendios, explosiones o sonrisas maniáticas con instintos pirómanos.

Tras eso la que quedó a cargo fue Natsuko que estaba por explotar de tanto ajetreo y desorden que hacían esos chicos.

—No Sasori, no puedes convertir a Pein en marioneta, Konan dejar de hacer origami con las servilletas, Itachi suelta ese encendedor, Sasori no seré una marioneta, Zetsu deja de rascarte, tienes que aguantarte, Kisame , ¡no te metas al lavaplatos! , Kakuzu suelta mi billetera ahora, Hidan ni pienses en cortarte que en éste mundo sí podrías morir, Pein ni pienses en robarme los aros para ponértelos, Deidara la harina NO es arcilla deja eso ya.

Prefirió subir a la segunda planta donde Nyroge había estado poniendo todo en orden y tal cual dijo así era, las ventanas abiertas y las camas hechas, pisos barridos y todo casi reluciente de no ser por que toda la tierra la había escondido debajo de una alfombra. Natsuko respiró profundamente y fue hasta Nyrog que tenia un cuaderno en sus manos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Escribo mis memorias con los chicos, será un agradable recuerdo. —Natsuko sonrió con ternura ante eso, y tomó el cuaderno que tenía escrito en la primera página ''Mis memorias'', al voltear a la segunda página esperaba encontrarse con algo pero…

—Nyroge…no has colocado nada en las páginas.

—¿Había que escribir algo? —Preguntó la otra ladeando la cabeza.

—¡Claro! ¡Por eso se llaman memorias! ¡Son recuerdos! —Lina formó una 'o' con la boca.

—Ohhhh, así que eso eeeera. Creí que sólo debía ponerle 'mis memorias' e imaginarme el recuerdo en cada página. Jajaj, tonto, ¿no? —Miró a la otra esperando respuesta, Natsuko no sabia que responder a eso así que volvió a bajar al primer piso.

El día se pasó como lo esperado: alocado, cansador. De almuerzo prepararon tallarines con salsa de tomate, todos comieron y lo encontraron bastante delicioso, excepto por que Tobi se atoró y cuando estornudó le salieron tallarines por las narices haciendo que Lina riera por más de 10 minutos de forma retrasada, seguida por los demás Akatsukis que al menos al acabar ayudaron a limpiar los platos y luego salieron a ver la casa entera con las instrucciones de Natsuko de por favor no tirar nada, Lina mientras se quedó sanando a Zetsu de la picazón e intentando convencerlo de que durmiera dentro de la casa y no fuera. El tacaño del chico se negó hasta que Lina le dijo que se lo comería el coco si se quedaba aufuera.

Y finalmente la noche llegó , cada uno se fue a la cama no sin antes cenar las sobras del almuerzo; Tobi fue a ponerse pijama mientras Lina estaba de nuevo con el cuaderno entre sus manos.

—Espero que ésta vez hallas escrito algo, Lina. —Mencionó la muchacha que caminaba hacia ella y se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

—Si, podría decirse que he escrito un libro. —Natsuko tomó el cuaderno y abrió una de las primeras páginas del libro.

—Lina…

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué hay un dedo dibujado en una de las páginas?

—Es el índice.

—…

—…

—…No cambias.

Pero al menos había sido un muy buen día.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Well, espero os haya gustado, si tienen alguna idea, sugerencias, maldiciones, bendiciones, comida, no duden en darlas. **


End file.
